Goodbye Love
by vaultchick76
Summary: When the Battle of Hogwarts is over, Angelina must learn to live life the best she can while she is caring her dead fionce's child.Its confusing but its mostly GW/AJ, but Angelina is still trying to get over Fred.
1. The Diamond

**Disclaimer: I am not the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. The charactors are hers, not mine. **

**The Diamond.**

The pink-orange rays of morning light hit the faces of everyone in the Great Hall

The pink-orange rays of morning light hit the faces of everyone in the Great Hall. It is finally over. The fear everyone had experienced for the last two years was drawing to a close, but it was not over for those who had lost the loves of their lives, their child, their brother, their sister, their mother, their father, or mostly, a piece of themselves. The healing process was just about to begin.

As a ray of gleaming light hit the diamond and ruby gold ring on the left ring finger of Angelina Johnson, a tear glittered on her thick, long eyelashes. In the distance she could see the families sitting together, in mourning, but she was alone, for she had lost the love of her life, her best friend her fiancé, Fred Weasley. What would have been her family in a few short months were grouped around him. Angelina did not have the courage to go see Fred's body just yet, so she tried to stay away. George, the one person that the loss was greater for, spotted what would have been his sister-in-law. He slowly walked over and reached down to grasp her hand. The two walked in a steady pace. The Weasley family parted for the couple that was so much in love to be together one last time.

Angelina looked down onto the still smiling face, and a tear dropped onto his cheek. This was the man she had always loved, the person that always made her laugh, and her first friend in the wizarding world. Before they had left for the battle that had ended it all, she was about to tell him the most important thing that would ever happen to him, and her. She, Angelina Johnson, was pregnant with his, Fred Weasley's child. She felt he still had the right to know. She leaned close to his body and whispered into his ear, "Fred, in nine months, I am going to give birth to our child."

AN: What do you think? This is my first Fanfic and I want to know if I should just give up or continue writing. Please Please Please review!


	2. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I am not the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. The charactors are hers, not mine. **

She felt the warm, soft hands that reminded her so much of Fred grasps her hands tightly. Angelina hoped to Merlin that George had not heard her say those words, but the look in his clear, tear filled, blue eyes said it all. "Angelina, we need to get you to a healer. Fred, he would want me to take care of you. I know it." She looked back at the smile she loved so much and nodded at George.

After having Madam Pomfry check both Angelina and the baby, Alicia came over to hold her best friend in the whole world. She felt reminded of her seventh year at Hogwarts, the night Fred had left the school in a storm of fireworks. Of course he had taken her aside and told her what he and George were going to do, but it had not sunk in until the moments after they flew away on their broomsticks. That night Alicia sat and held her until she had received an owl from Fred at 3 o'clock in the morning. The only thing she knew was different was that she would never receive the owl from Fred telling her that he was save, for her not to worry, and that he loved her with all his heart. She did not know if she would be able to stand it. After it felt like she had cried every last tear out of her, a voice sounded in her head telling her that she must be able to stand it, she must be able to for her and Fred's unborn child.

Molly Weasley walked over her and laid a soft hand on Angelina's shoulder. She looked up into the soft, brown eyes of the woman who gave birth to her love. "Angelina, dear, do you have a place to stay?" she inquired.

"I could either go back to the shop or my parent's house, but I have not seen them in over a year," responded Angelina

"Well then darling, you will just have to stay with us," Whispered Molly.

Angelina could not even get the words," Thank you," out of her mouth. It was astonishing, this woman had just lost her son, but she was strong and thinking of other people. Mrs. Weasley looked at Alicia and went to pick Angelina up. The words that remained unspoken between the two of them exchanged in the look that they gave each other.

The Burrow was an amazing place to be. The energy that radiated from the love hidden in the walls was great. George slowly guided Angelina to his and Fred's room, as they entered the room it occurred to her just what he had lost. Not only had he lost his brother, he had lost his other half. At that moment she could tell that they would be the others rock, the one person who would help them through this horrible thing.

AN: What do you think? This is my first Fanfic and I want to know if I should just give up or continue writing. Please Please Please review!


	3. The Funeral

The next morning came with the rays of golden pink shinning through the window on to Angelina's face, the tear tracks still etched on her thin, beautiful face. She, once again, got hit by the realization that he, the love of her life, Fred Weasley was gone. She turned to her side and saw George, laying there, sleeping somewhat peacefully. His eyes twitched ever so softly, as the dream undertook him with grief, a tear slowly dropped out of the corner of his left eye. Tomorrow, in the afternoon, would be the funeral held for the Angelina was deep in thought, George started to stir, but she didn't notice until he said, "Angelina, what are you doing up at the crack of dawn?"

"Haha," she laughed softly," I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh well I asked you first," replied George.

"I just couldn't sleep. To much on my mind I guess," whispered the girl with milk chocolate skin.

"A nightmare woke me," said the boy with fire hair. Both sat in their separate beds thinking about the event that was going to take place that day. They silently got up, and Angelina went to take a shower, she took her time.

None of the Weasleys wanted to get up today; it was the second worst day of their lives, close to the day that Fred actually died.

The Weasley family all dressed in reds oranges and yellows for the day as did all of those who attended. George, as well as everyone who knew Fred knew he would not want them to be wearing black. All of the family as well as Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Lee sat in the front row.

Author Weasley was the only one strong enough to talk that day, and they did not want some one who never knew Fred to preside over his funeral, so Author was handed that heavy task. His speech was subdued but powerful. He spoke saying." All of you here knew my son, Fred; you knew his sense of humor which most knew him for, his powerful senses of friendship, love loyalty and of goodness. He died almost as he would have asked for, laughing and a smile permanently plastered on his face. He will always be remembered by all that knew him. Thank you for being here today," After that he sat down and didn't utter another word for the rest of the day.

After Fred had been laid to rest they stood around, offering a joke they had once heard Fred say, every once in a while they would hear a weak chuckle. George, although sad, was getting the most chuckles, because he delivered the jokes just like Fred.

That night everyone in the Burrow slept just a little bit better.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANY SUGESTIONS???????????


End file.
